dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Sandara Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Sandara Park *'Nombre:' 다라 / Dara *'Nombre real:' 박산다라 / Sandara Park *'Apodos: '''Sandy, Dara, Kiray, Krung-krung *'Profesión: Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo *'''Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Busan, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 162cm *'Peso: '''40kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal: Escorpio *'''Familia: Madre, Hermana y Hermano menor (Cantante Thunder) *'Agencia: 'YG Entertainment Sobre Sandara Park Sandara Park nació en Busan, Corea del Sur. Cuando tenía 10 años de edad, la familia Park se trasladó a las Filipinas para iniciar un negocio de comercio. Ella es mejor conocida por ser una miembro y directora de comunicaciones del grupo 2NE1. Sin embargo, primero ganó gran popularidad en ABS-CBN's Star Circle Quest durante su estancia en las Filipinas. Durante una de sus actividades escolares, Park conoció a Pauleen Luna, ex talento de ABS-CBN Corporation Channel 2's Talent Center, en el año 2004. Ella alentó a la timida Sandara a audicionar para Star Circle Quest, el intento de la red de búsqueda de talento basada en la realidad. A lo largo de la temporada, Park escapó de la eliminación varias veces, hasta llegar a los últimos diez concursantes. Su etnia coreana dio lugar a algunos problemas con los ejercicios diarios fijados por el panel de jueces filipinos. Durante la última ronda de eliminación, Park recogió aproximadamente 500.000 votos de texto. Con el tiempo terminó en segundo lugar detrás del campeón Hero Angeles. Park también se embarcó en una carrera musical que la llevó al lanzamiento de su álbum homónimo de seis temas que contenía el novedoso baile bateo "In or Out", una canción que parodió sus experiencias en Star Circle Quest. En diciembre de 2004, Yang Hyun Suk de YG Entertainment le ofreció clases de taller en Corea del Sur después de ver el documental ABS-CBN My Name Is Sandara Park. En marzo de 2005, asistio a los talleres, poniendo su carrera en las Filipinas en espera. Después de seis meses, reanudó el trabajo en las Filipinas, protagonista de varias películas. Salió de la industria del espectáculo en las Filipinas y regresó a Corea del Sur con su familia el 1 de agosto de 2007. YG Entertainment anunció al día siguiente que ella había firmado un contrato con ellos. Dramas *One More Happy Ending (MBC, 2016) cameo *Missing Korea (KBS, 2015) *We Broke Up (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *The Producers (KBS2, 2015) cameo *Dr. Yi Ahn (Naver TV Cast y Youku, 2015) *What’s Eating Steven Yeun? (BeFunny Studios, 2014) *My Love From the Star (SBS, 2014) cameo *Style (SBS, 2009) cameo *The Return of Iljimae (MBC, 2009) *Star Magic Presents: Abt Ur Luv (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Star Magic Presents: Bongga (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Crazy for You (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Komiks: Machete (ABS-CBN, 2006) *Maalaala Mo Kaya (ABS-CBN, 2005) *SCQ Reload: Kilig Ako! (ABS-CBN, 2005) *Krystala (ABS-CBN, 2004) *SCQ Reload: OK Ako! (ABS-CBN, 2004) Temas para Dramas *''Always For You (junto a Jang Na Ra, Yoo Da In, Yoo In Na y Seo In Young)'' tema para One More Happy Ending (2016) *''The Two Of Us (junto a Kang Seung Yoon)'' tema para We Broke Up (2015) Películas *Cheese in the Trap (2018) *One Step (2017) *My Ex and Whys (2017) cameo *Girlfriends (2009) cameo *Super Noypi (Regal Films, 2007) *D' Lucky Ones (2006) *Can This Be Love (2005) *Bcuz Of U (2004) *Volta (Star Cinema, 2004) cameo Temas para Películas *''One Step'' tema para One Step (2017) Programas de TV *Shopping King (TV Chosun, 2019) *Video Star (MBC, 2019) *Stage K (jTBC, 2018). *Borrow Trouble 2 (jTBC2, 2018). *Mimi Shop (JTBC, 2018) *Livin' the Double Life (tvN) (2017) Invitada *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2017) *Running Man (SBS, 2017) Ep.345 *Pinoy Boyband Superstar (ABS-CBN, 2016) *Two Yoo Project - Sugar Man (JTBC, 2015-2016) *Voltes V (Tagalog Dubbed) (Hero, 2006) *Nuts Entertainment (GMA7, 2006) *Gudtaym (ABS-CBN, 2006) *O-Ha! (TV5, 2006) *Farewell Lovers: A Lover in Paris Special (2005) *Sandara: Ang Pambansang Krung-Krung ng Pilipinas (TV Special) (2005) *My Name is Sandara Park) (KBS, 2004) *ASAP Fanatic (ABS-CBN, 2004) *Sandara's Romance 4 (ABS-CBN, 2004) *Star Circle Quest (ABS-CBN, 2004) Anuncios *Adidas “AlphaBOUNCE” (2017) *Head & Shoulders (2016-2017) *Moonshot (2016) *Penshoppe (2015-2017) *Adidas “Originals Superstar” (2015) junto a 2NE1 *CLIO (2013-2015) *Nikon (2012-2013) junto a 2NE1 *Intel (2012-2013) junto a 2NE1 *G-Market (2012) *Etude House (2010-2012) *11st (2010-2011) junto a 2NE1 *Yamaha “Fiore” (2010) junto a 2NE1 *Cass (2009) *LG CYON Lollipop (2009) junto a 2NE1 *Maxipeel (2007) *Rejoice (2005) Vídeos Musicales *Park Bom - First Snow (With Sandara Park) (2019) *Park Bom - Spring (feat. Sandara Park) (2019) *Sunwoo Jung A - Spring Girls (2015) *Tae Yang - I Need A Girl (feat. G-Dragon) (2010) *Gummy - I'm Sorry (feat. T.O.P) (2008) Discografia 'Filipinas' 'Mini Álbum' 'Mini Álbum Repackage' 'Corea' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Park Bom - First Snow (With Sandara Park) (2019) *Park Bom - Spring (feat. Sandara Park) (2019) *G-Dragon - Hello (feat. Dara) (2009) Premios Curiosidades *'Ex-Grupo Kpop:' 2NE1 (2009-2016) *'Religión: '''Cristiana. *'Aficiones:' El internet y la música. *'Especialidad: Cantar y actuar. *Aparte de su natal coreano, Sandara también habla tagalo e inglés debido a su residencia en filipinas. Ella también habla chino y japonés, tanto en el nivel de conversación. *'''Debut: Quest Star Circle en Filipinas (2004) y 17 de Mayo de 2009 en la SBS Inkigayo como miembro de 2NE1. *Antes de 2NE1, Dara saltó a la fama en Filipinas gracias a un segundo puesto en el reality show Star Circle Quest, aunque su fama se desvaneció gradualmente después de unos años. Esta caída en la fama coincidió con el hecho de que su padre robó todo el dinero de su familia y los dejó por otra mujer, lo que obligó a Dara a convertirse en la principal fuente de ingresos para su familia mientras aún era aprendiz en YG. *El 18 de abril del 2011, Park anunció que ha sido promovida oficialmente como Directora de Comunicaciones de 2NE1. Con el fin de oficializar su promoción, YG Entertainment le dio su propio certificado de nombramiento. *En febrero del 2016 anunció que YG Entertainment la ha promovido como director de relaciones públicas. *En julio del 2017 habre su propio canal de youtube llamado "DARA TV" *En diciembre de 2017, durante una entrevista en Filipinas, Dara anunció que tendrá finalmente un álbum como solista. Se conoce que ya ha trabajado en 5 canciones y que la fecha de lanzamiento será en algún momento de 2018. Enlaces *Daum *Perfil (YG Ent.) *Instagram *Twitter *Weibo *Canal de Youtube Galería Sandara Park16.jpg Sandara Park17.jpg Sandara Park18.jpg Sandara Park19.jpg Sandara Park20.jpg Sandara Park21.jpg Sandara Park22.jpg Sandara Park23.jpg Videografía Dara - Kiss|Kiss Categoría:YG Entertainment Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KYoutuber